Payment
by OhaiAlex
Summary: slight-AU. Oncie has messed up one of the machines of the factory, and the Greed-ler is furious. Instead of firing him, the Greed-ler makes Oncie pay up with something else.


Alright, I'm going to contribute to this fandom. Here's some Oncest that I've been dying to write.

**Rating**: M (PWP; slight dubcon)  
**Note**: I do apologize for any spelling mistakes! Also, this was based off a roleplay on Omegle! I was debating if I wanted to post this on Tumblr first, or here. I chose here, sooooo~ yeah! Enjoy it!

* * *

There was a nervous knock at the door. The Greed-ler was too busy with his paperwork to even acknowledge a presence. He had a factory, no, a business to run. Though if it was who he thought it was then he could easily take a break in his paperwork. He raised a fine brow at the door. The green clad male sat back in his chair. His lips stretched into a small grin. "Come in."

The younger looking male popped his head inside the spacious office. He had a nervous look in his eyes. Well, that obviously couldn't be good for anything, or anyone. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. There was a stack of papers in his arms. It wasn't too obvious, but there was a look of guilt on his face. Oncie walked up the older ones desk setting down the papers, "Hello, sir. This paperwork is all for thneed orders, requests, promotion ideas and finished products, and thanks from customers."

The Greed-ler tilted his head some at the younger one, that grin still on his face. He was looking at him through his blue, sparkly rimmed sunglasses. He wasn't stupid. He noticed everything that was out of character for Oncie. Now all he had to do was get _why_ he was acting like this. His blue eyes looked from his younger self, to the paperwork, then back to the other. The green clad male leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his desk. "Thank you, baby. You can go now."

Oncie gulped, "Actually, there was something else."

The male's brow shot upwards too, his grin faltering. "Yes?"

The younger one chuckled weakly, trying to look anywhere else but at the Greed-ler. His voice was shaky, "Uhm, there was something- a well- something got caught in one of the machines, and it made the machine catch on fire."

There was a good thing that his sunglasses were hiding how much fury and anger in his eyes. He shot up from his chair. "What? How the hell did that happen? Was no one keeping an eye on what was going on?"

The younger faltered back, "I-It was something that couldn't be avoided! I'm sorry, sir!"

"How bad is the machine damaged?"

Oncie was losing the confidence in his stance, daring to look at the Greed-ler now. "It's, uhm, it's unable to make any more Thneeds. T-The total repair time is two months!"

The Greed-ler slammed his fist down on the desk. "What? Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Does anyone not know how important those machines are? Now the production is going down. The demands for the Thneeds continue rising and pretty soon what we have now isn't going to be enough! I can't wait for two damn months! There isn't enough time for that. The gross total for these Thneeds keep rising, do you understand that? Who was responsible for this?"

Oncie stance was a nervous one. His smile is turned hopeful, "Uhm, we don't know. H-However, I do suggest that we make them by hand! It's better than getting nothing done, right? Besides, we have other machines, and not just that one!"

The older one just stared at him. Well, he _was_ right. There were other machines, so one loss wasn't so bad, _right_? "… How many Thneeds were destroyed?" The male spoke in a somewhat calm voice.

"Uhm," He gulped again, feeling his palms becoming sweaty. "A-About one thousand, sir."

The Greed-ler's body was shaking with fury. Of course he was fucking upset. One thousand Thneeds? Lost? The male let out a shaky sigh [more-so to calm him down], and sat back in his big, red chair. He brought a gloved hand up to his head to rub his temples. Well, today wasn't certainty his day today, was it? After a couple of moments on trying to calm himself down, he brought his head back up, his lips transforming into a wicked grin, showing off pointy and sharp teeth.

Oncie looked at him, confused.

He sat back in his chair comfortably, and patted his lap. "Come here, baby."

"Sir?"

"I said _come here_. Don't make me repeat myself." There was a twinkle in his eyes behind those bug-eyed sunglasses.

The younger nodded, and hesitantly walked behind the Greed-ler's desk, and sat on his left leg. A weak smile was formed with his lips. "Yes… sir?" He asked nervously.

The older one grabbed his arm. He forced the other to straddle him. The male then placed his hand on Oncie's hip, taking a hold of it. "Hm, someone's going to have to take responsibility of the damage, right?"

Oncie's eyes widened, placing his hands on the older one's chest. "B-But I thought we agreed that it was the worker's fault?" Suddenly all the sympathy he had for his co-workers went out the window.

"Oh? _We_ didn't agree on anything. I should point out your guilty conscious is showing. Is there anything _else_ that you need to tell me?" He looked up at the other expectantly.

The younger one bit down on his bottom lip, looking away from the Greed-ler. To tell or not to tell, that was the question! However, if he didn't tell him, he was definitely going to find out eventually. The outcome of that was not going to end up well. At all. Oncie let out a small sigh, and looked back at the other. "Okay! If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?"

The green clad male kept that grin on his face, "I promise not to get _too_ mad. What is it, babe?"

His smile was a relieved one, "I was the one that caused the machines to catch on fire! I had a Thneed on my arm, and I got a little too close, and… you know!" He sighed some, "Whew, I'm so glad I got that off my chest!"

The Greed-ler's look was not a happy one. His eyes were now the next that was fired up. He knew the younger one was a dork, and not the brightest light bulb in the crayon box, but he didn't think he would be _that_ dumb. "You did _what_?" He quickly brought a leg, and shoved it up between the other's thighs. Of course, it wasn't a _direct_ hit in the balls. Though, it did do some damage.

"S-Sir, you promi-" When his leg came in contact, he bit down on his bottom lip, wincing. "It was an accident! I swear!"

The male placed his other hand on his hip, forcing his body closer to his own. He leaned forward, and bit down on his skin. The Greed-ler obviously didn't care if he broke through skin, and caused the other to bleed. That thought was way out of his thought. He licked the wound in "apology". "If you can use that mouth to make excuses, then you can use it around my dick."

Oncie nodded, wincing again from the other's harsh bite. "Y-Yes sir," he mumbled.

The green clad male raised an eyebrow at the other. "Well? Get to it. I don't have all damn day. I'm a busy guy, you know."

The younger one nodded, hesitantly sliding down his legs, pushing them open. Nervously he slid between his legs, shakily unbuckling and unzipping his pants. He had never done this before in his life. Oncie had to try his best to make a good impression, or else.

"Come on!" The Greed-ler's voice was laced in annoyance.

He then hurriedly pulled out the other's length, placing the tip at his mouth giving an experimental suck. Oncie heard a barely audible groan, so he must be doing something right, right? The younger closed his eyes, being too embarrassed to look up at his older self. Or would it be more like ashamed? He didn't know himself. He stole a glance up at him, swallowing his member just a little bit more. His blue eyes widened when he felted a gloved hand at the back of his head, forcing him to swallow it whole.

"Babe, you were taking too long. You should know by now that I like things quick, and easy." The Greed-ler chuckled, tightening his grasp on the back of the other's head, his charcoal locks being tangled in with gloved, green digits.

Oncie gagged a bit, trying to calm down, and relax his throat. He took a deep breath through the nose, and slowly slid his dick out of his mouth. The male sucked on it lightly, but that didn't last long when he felt his head push down. He swore he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He shut his eyes, some small tears gathering in his eyes.

"Are you crying? Don't pussy out on me now!" The elder didn't bother moving his hand, only grabbing those locks that begged to be pulled. The grin on his face stretched wider.

He tried his back to will the tears away, giving it light sucks, letting his tongue slide over the head. When he felt the grip loosen, he took this opportunity to let the member slide of his mouth. Oncie was actually starting to get annoyed at the elder's attitude. What else could he do? He was practically nothing compared to the Greed-ler. This didn't make much sense since they were the same person. Who paid attention to the minor details anyways? The male let his arms rest upon the other's thighs to get at a better angle.

A satisfied hum escaped from the Greed-ler's throat. He practically massaged his skull, pulling the hair every so often, licking his lips. However, he was kind of aggravated how he could be _this_ good at sucking dick? If this _was_ his first time, then he had a damn good idea what he liked and didn't like. Then it goes back to the fact that Oncie _was_ him.

Oncie swallowed it again, humming around the length. He let his teeth gently scrap along the sensitive skin. Of course, any more force it would hurt. The male dared himself, and looked up at his older self's face. He groaned some when he couldn't see his eyes through those sunglasses. He could try and focus, but then he would lose his concentration on trying to pleasure the Greed-ler. His eyes became half-lidded and lust filled. Taking another sneak peak at the other's face, he took an arm off his thigh, bringing it down to unzip himself. Oncie didn't know why, but he was so turned on right now.

The Greed-ler was enjoyed it until he felt an arm slide off his thigh. He kept a special eye to see that arm was going. That grin turned into a smirk. The male growled softly, thrusting harshly in the other's mouth causing him to cough violently. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" The grip on Oncie's hair tightened.

The younger one groaned again in displeasure having denied the permission to touch himself. He really needed to be touched, and this situation wasn't making anything better. The male let out another deep breath through the nose, concentrating fully on sucking him off. He let his tongue teasingly roll around the head, giving it a few sucks here and there. Oncie bobbed his head, humming softly around it to give him maximum pleasure.

The green clad male released a shaky moan being on the verge of release. He let his head roll back some, biting down on his bottom lip gently. He never knew his lips were like magic. Then again, it's like saying his own lips were like magic. That made sense, because look at him! The Greed-ler rolled his hips once, then without warning, he came inside the other's mouth. He kept his hand there, making sure Oncie drank it all.

Oncie's eyes widened when he felt something hot at the back of his throat. He swallowed it all, not leaving a single drop behind. Who knew what would happen if he didn't? Honestly, he didn't really want to know. After he was done swallowing it all, he felt a hand leave the back of his head. This signaled him that he was done. The male blinked up innocently at the other, but his eyes widened when the Greed-ler was only a few inches away from his face.

"Hm, so tell me, how many dicks have you sucked? Surely this couldn't be your first time." The Greed-ler asked. He refused to move his face away from Oncie's- purely to make him uncomfortable.

The younger male chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek some. "W-Was I really that good?" He stood back on the balls of his feet, looking up at the elder expectantly. "So… can I go now, sir?"

"Heh, no. Not yet." The green clad male placed a finger on his neck, tracing it up where he ran down his jaw line. His grin was wide, his sharp teeth being exposed. "There's going to be more of your punishment than this, baby. How long does it take to repair that machine again?"

Oncie gulped, looking nervous, "T-Two months, sir."

"Then guess who's going to be coming to my office every day for the next two months?" That grin never disappeared.

The younger's eyes widened, "E-Every _day_?"

"Yes. Every. Fucking. Day." He said with such precision in his voice. The Greed-ler backed away, placing his foot on the other's chest, pushing him back on his back. He folded his arms, and tilted his head. "Bend over the desk."

Oncie blinked when he was pushed back, and looked up at him, and nodded. He scrambled up to his feet, then placing his two hands down on the expensive oak. The male looked over his shoulder, desperation showing in his eyes.

The Greed-ler sat back comfortably in his chair, smirking at him. "Finger yourself. It's a shame that I don't have any lube. You don't mind taking it dry, do you?" The male chuckled, not letting the other have a chance to answer. "Excellent! I knew you wouldn't!"

The younger gulped. He fully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to his knees. Then, without hesitation, he stuck two digits in his mouth, rolling his tongue over them. He hoped to make them super slick. Then after a moment, he took the fingers out and away from his mouth, placing them at a puckered hole. Oncie let out a shaky gasp while he let the first finger slide in. He eyed the Greed-ler every so often feeling his face flush with embarrassment. It certainty wasn't helping because he was getting more turned on every passing second.

The elder kept his eye on him. Every movement he made, every noise, and every look- he caught it; just the very sight of him, bending over at his will, and just being hot. This, too, turned him on. He had to be patient though. Even though this whole machine fiasco _was_ his fault, he still had to be gentle with him. The Greed-ler licked his lips in approval.

Oncie swore he felt his heart beat a little faster than before. Just the look the Greed-ler gave him sent a shiver down his spine. He bit down on his bottom lip, moving the finger inside him, and then when he thought he was ready, he slid in another finger. The male hissed in pain, just moving his digits around. Oncie scissored himself, moaning quietly to himself. He seemed to be in a daydream, and totally in-taking the moment. Now he was no longer focusing on the elder, but now giving pleasure to himself, riding on his own fingers. "F-Fuck… hah…" Oncie's eyes were half-lidded, and filled to the brim with lust. He groaned in annoyance, because he needed more than just fingers alone.

The green clad male just continued to observe the other. However, he noticed he was having a little much fun on his fingers. Well, this needed to be changed. "That's enough," the Greed-ler said with a demanding voice. He stood up, swiping the other's hand away, and grabbed his hips. The male grabbed his length, placing the tip at the puckered entrance. He let the tip slowly sink in and out, teasing him.

Oncie let out a small whine. He too didn't like to be teased. He was already achingly hard, too. The male was denied anything to do with himself. Now he had the chance. But taking it dry? He's never done that before. Nor has he had sex in general. "P-Please… Once-ler…" His voice was pleading. _He couldn't take it anymore._

The Greed-ler smirk, snapping his hips forward. As soon as he did that, he regretted his decision. It did hurt without lube. It didn't hurt as bad him as it did for Oncie. He could only imagine what Oncie was feeling right now. Without the lube, he swore he felt his dick burn. That didn't mix well with the other's tight heat. He groaned out, panting slightly.

The younger screamed out. He collapsed down on the desk; his elbows were the only thing holding him up. He figured it would hurt, but not this badly. It really didn't help when he just _forced himself_ inside of him. There was no slow, soothing petting. There was nothing to make sure he was okay. Oncie felt himself sweating, and panting. Even small tears were forming in his eyes. The pain was too great to bear. "F-Fuck…"

The elder just let himself rest for a couple of moments, trying to will down the slight burn that was on member. He started to move, regardless. His thrusts were slow, but not too slow. He had to keep moving if this was going to feel any better. The Greed-ler just bit down on his bottom lip, groaning from how painful it was. That mixed in with the pleasure, and the extreme tight heat. Even for him this was a little too much.

Oncie let his head fall between his arms, panting harshly, and whining some. "W-Wait, don't mo- fuck!" He kept his eyes closed, trying his best to will the pain away. It wasn't working. He needed the Greed-ler to stop fucking moving. He was in so much pain.

However, the Greed-ler was just getting started. The pain on his dick died down, so he just increased the speed of his thrusts. He dug his gloved fingers into the skin in order to get a better hold on him. He noticed how fogged up his glasses were, so he grabbed them, and tossed them onto the desk. The male needed to see what was going on, and he couldn't if his sunglasses were getting foggy. He groaned out again, now focusing on aiming for the other's prostate.

The only things that were escaping Oncie's mouth were pants, whines, and groans. Not a hint of a moan. It hurt so fucking bad. This wasn't pleasurable at all. Not until he felt something hit those bundle of nerves. His eyes shot open, moaning out loudly in a place of a scream. "D-Do that again," Oncie mumbled. He lifted his head up, looking over the shoulder to come in contact with cold, blue eyes.

The Greed-ler only smirked at that request as he slammed into it again, again, and _again_. Sweet, loud, desperate moans filled the air. His thrusts were starting to become animalistic, losing all rhythm it once had. He didn't mind. The male came not too long ago, so he was still sensitive. He winced some already on the edge.

Oncie let his head dangle off the side a bit, a string of saliva dribbling down his chin. This was all so hot and unrealistic to him. He couldn't even comprehend if this was the past or the present. All he was focusing right now was the slight pain mixed with immense amount of pleasure. He swore he felt something warm coil in the pit of his stomach. This signified that he was coming close as well. "Ah… hah… Once-ler… I-I'm…"

The green clad male smirked, leaning down, and biting down on the exposed skin on the other's neck. He dug a bit too deep where he felt blood run down his lips. Again, he didn't care. The Greed-ler sucked at the other random patches of skin he find, licking each one of them in apology. He wasn't going to lie, he was a greedy son of a bitch. He wanted more than he was getting, but that would have to wait for another time. "When you come, I want you to scream my name, baby."

A shiver ran down his body, can't really help but obey at his request. His mouth was open wide, becoming and panting and moaning mess. He was so fucking close. After a little bit more, Oncie shot his head up. His eyes were wide open, feeling himself come on himself and the expensive desk. "Once-ler… O-Once-ler!" His body was shaking from the afterglow.

The Greed-ler smirked against his skin, continuing to thrust until he too came. He didn't bother pulling out. The male just let himself come inside of the younger, feeling it ooze out. He was panting himself, but not as bad as Oncie was. A grin was etched on his face, really happy of the outcome. After all, he deserved it.

After another moment of silence, the Greed-ler pulled himself out, stuffing his member back in his pants, and zipped it back up. He sat back in his chair, admiring the other's ass, and his handy work. "You may go now. And don't clean yourself up, _Oncie_." He said firmly.

Oncie nodded weakly, shakily pulling his pants up and fixing them. He took one look back at the male, then rushing to the door. Because of the rough treatment, he tripped from his weak legs. The only thing he could do now was crawl to the double doors. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, sir."

The Greed-ler reached for his sunglasses, putting them back on his face. The male picked up the paperwork, resuming his duty. He glanced up at the younger male, flashing him a smirk. "See you tomorrow, my little slut."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! It was really fun to write!


End file.
